1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic building machines for roll forming sheet metal materials. In particular, the present invention relates to moving items such as metal materials to and from such roll forming devices. The present invention provides a crane, and preferably also leveling jacks, to such a roll forming machine in order to lift, e.g., coils of material (e.g., steel or aluminum) onto the automatic building machine. The automatic building machine for roll forming is preferably like that of an ABM.TM. (Automatic Building Machine) or a UBM.TM. (Ultimate Building Machine) manufactured by M.I.C. Industries, Inc. of Reston, Va.
2. Background and Prior Art
Roll forming machines (such as those manufactured by M.I.C. Industries, Inc., of Reston, Va., such as at least partially shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,647, 3,902,288, 3,967,430, and 4,364,253, all owned by M.I.C. Industries, Inc.) are constructed without cranes integral therewith or attached thereto.
Accordingly, such common devices have a number of drawbacks. For example, in systems where there is no crane available for lifting coil stock onto the roll forming machine, problems exist with lifting a coil of material onto the machine for roll forming processing--especially when, for example, the machine is located in a remote area where no means for lifting coils is readily available.
Although certain mobile pieces of machinery having cranes attached may be known, the provision of a crane in the manner of the present invention and the benefits therefrom have not hitherto been contemplated nor appreciated by those in the art.